I Have No Life Without You
by Minikramps98
Summary: The male tribute for district twelve is... Peeta Mellark" I hear Haymitch "I volunteer as tribute". My take on Catching Fire if Haymitch went in instead of Peeta. Rated M for good reasons!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I said I am taking a break for the summer, but I had this idea, and I knew I would lose it if I didn't write it down! This is most likely going to be a shorter story but comment and suggestions would be fantastic. Please rate and review when you are done reading! Also rated M for good reasons. Heads up there!

* * *

Its the day of the reaping for the Quarter Quell. I'm standing in a roped of section for the female tributes, Peeta and Haymitch are in one similar to mine next to me. Effie Trinket comes out on stage sporting a metallic gold wig. She is also lacking her usual verve. Poor Effie, finally a great year in the games, and now she will most likely lose all of her popularity earned by those games. She claws around the girls reaping ball for a while before she manages to snatch the one piece of paper that lay on the bottom. I see tears forming in her eyes as she reads my name off the card.

I walk up and join her on the stage, facing the crowd. I make eye contact with Haymitch and he nods at me. I know our deal is still on. As Effies hand drops into the male reaping ball, I send a silent prayer hoping its Peeta she picks not Haymitch. She catches one of the two slips of paper and walks back to the microphone.

"The male tribute for District 12 is... Peeta Mellark" She says.

Relief. All I feel is relief. Before I can look over I hear Haymitch "I volunteer as Tribute"

Peeta tries to stop him, but whatever Haymitch told him seemed to get him to back off. Haymitch joins me on stage and we are immediately marched into the Justice Building. We are rounded up onto a train, with all our goodbyes hanging on our lips.

Peeta finds me in a compartment on the train staring out the window. He comes and sits down next to me and rubs a soothing hand on my shoulders. I lean into his touch, feeling the heat of his fingers burn into my back.

"I didn't get to say goodbye. I won't get to see my family again and I didn't get to say goodbye" I am crying to myself before I know it and Peeta picks me up and takes me to my room to put me in my bed. Once I am in place, he makes towards the door, but I catch his hand.

"Stay with me?" I beg him.

His eyes are a range of emotions, but he sits down next to me in bed and I take my usual spot on his chest. Once we are settled in I hear him murmur "always."

I know for as long as my life is for now, that word will haunt me every waking minute. No matter how much I have hurt him, Peeta is always going to be there for me, always going to help me, always going to love me. But I don't love him back... do I? I son't even know what my feelings are for him. Obviously I care about him enough to be willing to die for him in the arena. Is that love? I don't know and I am so emotionally drained that I can't keep thinking about that. So I let myself doze off to sleep wrapped in the comfort of Peetas arms.

* * *

When I wake I notice I am alone. Of course Peeta didn't want to stay all night. But I just remember what woke me in the first place. The female tribute from district four turned into a rodent and started eating my face off. I haven't been in a arena with them yet, and I am already getting nightmares. I get up to find a server or something so I can get some warm milk to drink to help me go to sleep.

The server scurries off to fetch my order and I hear it. The TVs on in the next compartment. I go over to see who could still be up. I assumed it would be Haymitch, but its Peeta. Once he sees me, he stands up and I immediately walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. This is the first time he has shown me this much affection since the announcement of the quarter quell. I feel his lips make contact with my neck and it feels so impossibly good that I know I won't be the first to pull away.

Why should I? I don't belong with Gale or anybody else. I am Peetas. He is mine. Anything else is unthinkable. His lips start making a trial up my jaw line and then he is right in front of my face. He pauses, as if asking for permission, but I lean in and capture his lips in a kiss. I felt that thing I felt in the cave. That hunger in my stomach. His tongue sweeps across my bottom lip as if asking for entry, so I open my mouth and he devours it. Our tongues are dancing together, fighting for dominance but neither cares who wins. His tongue runs across the roof of my mouth and my teeth. His kiss is so impossibly sweet that I feel like I am going to melt from the heat he is sending through me.

Suddenly he pulls away, throws me over his shoulder and almost runs to his room. Once in his room, he slams the door and pushes me up against it. His hands are on my waist, his thumbs making circles on my hips. He feels so good, and I have heat pooling in between my legs. I wrap one leg around Peeta and I feel his hard length. This isn't the first time I have felt it, since I have slept in the same bed as him on numerous occasions. I rub my center on his length and we both let out low moans. I jump up and wrap both of my legs around his and Peeta walks toward his bed.

He sets me down very gently and kisses me slowly. He pulls away and just looks at me with lust and admiration. His blue eyes are sparkling more than I have ever seen them.

"Katniss, are you okay with this?" Peeta asks me.

"Peeta, you of all people should know I don't do shit I am not okay with. If I want to stop, I would and will stop it" I assure him. But right now I am more sure of this than I have ever been of anything.

"As long as you're sure." He seals his words with a kiss. I grab the bottom of his tshirt and yank it over his head. I feel the toned muscles and the broad shoulders. He is perfect. Why did it take me having to go back into the arena again to see that?

I pull my own shirt over my head and Peeta stills, drinking in the sight of my nude chest. He stares so long, that I feel uncomfortable. I start to cover myself but Peeta stops me.

"Katniss, you are gorgeous. Please don't cover yourself up." I see in his eyes that he is adoring me. I don't know why. My chest is almost flat and my hips are not even there. I have the body of a twelve year old.

Peeta takes a pebbled nipple into his mouth and starts teasing it. His does the same with the other one as well. It feels so impossibly good. I never knew anything could feel this good. I start moaning and I feel my hips buck up against Peetas stomach. He must feel the heat because he starts making a trail of kisses down my stomach. Once at the waistband of my shorts, he looks up at me again. I nod my head and he pulls them and my underwear down. He takes in the area I have never exposed this way to anyone.

"God, Kat! You smell amazing! I can't wait to taste you!" Peeta moans.

Taste me? What does that even mean? Suddenly Peetas mouth latches on to my clit and he starts sucking. He runs his tongue up and down my slit, gathering extra arousal. He sticks his tongue in me and I arch my back off the bed. Peeta grabs my hips and sets me back down on the bed. He continues his assault on me and I feel a tension building his my stomach. It feel like a spring thats going to explode. Suddenly Peeta hits a perfect spot and my body feels like it has exploded. waves upon waves of pleasure run through me. I pull Peeta up and I kiss him, tasting myself on his lips. Its actually strangely arousing.

"How did you know how to do that?" I ask him.

"I have two brothers who never bothered to wonder if I was awake while they talked about that kind of stuff. Looks like it came of use to me after all." Peeta smiles sheepishly.

I gaze upon him, wishing I would have noticed how amazing he was before all this quell shit happened. I flip us so I am on top and I reach for his pajama pants. Peeta stills my movements and has a worried look in his eyes.

"Katniss, my leg. I don't want you to be grossed out by it." Peeta can't even meet my eyes when he says this. I lean up and kiss him to stop him from saying anything else.

"Peeta, I don't care. Its a part of you and that isn't going to change." Peeta lets go of my wrist and I pull down his pants and his briefs. His cock spring up out of his pants and as I look at it, I think of how tight it felt when Peeta stuck one finger in me. His finger isn't anywhere as big as his cock. Its probably 9 or 10 inches long, not to mention how wide it is.

It is perfect. Absolutely perfect. I grab on to his length and Peeta lets out a loud moan. Hopefully this train is soundproof because if not then everyone on this train can hear us. Oh well, we are supposed to be in love and engaged.

I look at Peeta "What do you like? Show me what you like?" Peetas large hand encases my own small hand. He tightens slightly then runs his hand up and down his length. He lets go of my hand and I continue running my hand up and down at different speeds. Pretty soon he stops me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I feel hurt, I can't even pleasure him the way he did me.

"NO! You were too good, I didn't want to come yet." He assures me.

He flips us over so I am on the bottom again. "Are you sure?" he asks me. In response I kiss him.

I feel the tip of his cock as it makes contact with my entrance. Peeta slowly slides in. I feel like I am being ripped apart. I gasp and Peeta stills his movements. "Did I hurt you?" he asks worried.

"No" I assure him. "It just hurts when its a girls first time is all." Peeta nods his understanding.

"Do you want me to keep going?" He asks. I nod my head 'yes'.

Peeta pushes into me more, and soon pleasure overrides the pain. Peeta is buried all the way in, so he starts pulling out and it feels so amazingly good.

I grab Peetas rear and encourage him to move faster. He does pulling in and out of me at a rapid pace. I feel my orgasm approaching. Peetas movements are jerky and uncontrolled so I know he is approaching his orgasm as well. I come screaming "Oh fuck Peeta! That feels so damn good!" He come moaning my name and then we collapse in a sweaty heap of bones and skin. Peeta rolls off of me and we just lay there. I turn on my side to look at him.

"Thank you" I say to him as I admire his perfect skin and chest and hair.

He turns to look at me "For what?"

"For giving me something to fight for. In the first arena I fought for Prim but this time I am fighting for you."

"Katniss, I want you to come home to me. I have no life without you, no one else I care about. I need you. If you die in that arena, I will have nothing, nobody else I care about. If you die then I will die as well."

"Peeta don't say that please!" I beg him.

"You need to come home. I love you and only you. I hope someday you will love me as well. We can overcome anything together, just please come home" he is on the verge of crying now.

I look at his perfect face, his blue eyes, his broad shoulders. I drink in the sight of the man before me. "Who says I don't love you?" I ask him.

Hope fills his eyes and he says "you love me real or not real?".

I tell him "real".

I just meet his lips with a kiss when Haymitch bursts through the door. He doesn't seem fazed by the smell of sex or the fact that Peeta and I are both naked. Peeta hides my nude from the eyes of our mentor.

"What the hell Haymitch?" Peeta yells. "Ever fucking heard of knocking?"

"Calm down kid. I just want you to know that I just got a call from President Snow. You two fucked up big this time."

"What the hell did we do now?" I ask.

"He was planning on making you two lose your virginity together while the capitol filmed you. They have cameras set up in this very room so now you have your sex life playing all over the fucking nation. Every television in every house is playing your little scene in here right now."

Oh fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BACKKK! Sorry for the super long wait on this! Hope you like it! **

**Warning: Lots of lemons, very adult material. Not for younger eyes! You've been warned!**

* * *

My first reaction is just disbelief. How did we not see this coming. Snow has a sick mind, he would make us do something fucked up like that. Peeta speaks first, since I can't seem to find my words right now.

"Haymitch, what do we do? There has to be something we can do to make up for this."

Haymitch snorts "Kid, all I gotta say is you better fucking listen to our 'president'. He's got your life and your balls clutched In his right fist."

He turns and limps towards the door, but stops and says "I know this is a shitty situation, but unfortunately there's a price in your family's safety. I didn't listen, but I am begging you to listen and do everything he says to you. Try not to complain either."

With that, he departs. Peeta wraps his large arms around me and covers my nude form with his own before covering us completely with the bed sheet. He gives me one last kiss.

"I'll still love you not matter what happens. I want you to know that. Now try and sleep, because we might have a huge day together now."

My back is pressed against his chest, but neither of us find sleep. We just sit in the dark and comfort each other by just being there. I know I would never be able to get through any of this without Peeta.

* * *

We awake to a loud banging on our door. We both shoot up out of our bed, losing the warmth of the other. Peeta goes to the door to see who is there. He is met with men in the white peacekeeper uniforms.

"Mr. Mellark, Miss. Everdeen, the president wishes to see you immediately. Be in the dining compartment in five minutes or you will pay."

With a sharp turn of his heel, he heads down the hallway. Peeta turns towards me with fear obvious in his eyes. I stand up to meet him, not caring about being naked in front of him anymore. I just hug him to know that we will be in this together.

"You're still trying to protect me?" I ask him.

"Real, because that's what you and I do, protect each other." He says with a small smile. He gives me a light kiss that I try to deepen but he breaks away.

"Kat, we have to meet him in 5 minutes. I'm sorry, but I don't want him tI have something to hold against us again."

I nod and we get dressed. We both needed a shower, but there was no time for such luxury. Hand in hand we head out towards the peacekeeper.

"Follow me," and he heads towards the exit of the train. Reluctantly, Peeta and Infollow behind, never letting go of the other. I cling to him like a lifeline when we are forced into a black car with blacked out windows. After about twenty minutes, we finally sto. And get out. We meet face to face with the snakelike eyes of President Snow.

"President Snow, what an honor." I tell him sarcastically. Whether he catches it or not, I couldn't tell.

"Miss Everdeen, I believe this will go much smoother if we agree not to lie to each other, don't you think?"

He definitely caught the sarcasm.

"As I believe your mentor has informed you, I'm not happy. I did not like being made a fool of, especially when it comes to the games. If head gamemaker Seneca Crane had any brains at all, he would have blown you to bits right then and there. But here and I believe you can guess where he is."

That malicious glint in his eyes tells me that Seneca Crane was murdered.

"I believe so yes." I respond.

"there was nothing left for me to do but to let you play out your little scenario. And you were very good. You convinced the people in the Capitol, but not the districts. To prove to the districts that you love each other, I wanted to show your physical love to them. Your first mating. But you also ripped that rug from beneath my feet. However, like I said, I don't like to be made a fool of. That's why I had no choice but to show all the districts your little escapade. It was very convincing, if I do say so myself."

I could sense that he was about to drop a bomb that I would not like.

"However, it wasn't good enough. So during training week, you two will be required to show the capitol and districts again and again just how much you love eachother."

There is it. Snow wants Peeta and I to make love on camera again, but not only once. He wants us to do it the next two weeks.

I'm about to protest, but Peeta gives my hand a sharp squeeze. Haymitchs warning rings through my head, and I close my gaping mouth.

"I believe we will start today also. We will send you to your prep teams to get you looking like a normal human being again, then we will meet back here. I, of course, will be present for the filming."

The thought that President Snow is going to be in the same room as I have sex with Peeta disgust me. I can tell by the look on Peetas face that he is furious that Snow is parading me and him around again one last time before I head for certain death.

"We will meet back here in two hours. Be ready to get fucked, because there will be no taking it easy after the stunt you two pulled." he turned and left the room, leaving behind the stench of blood and roses.

Two peacekeepers grab Peeta and I and take us separate ways.

* * *

Sorry for the wait again! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It might be a while before the next chapter occurs! But hopefully everything is worth it!

Thanks for reading and as always please Rate and Review!

Goodnight lovelies!

~ Ashleigh


End file.
